Moments
by lovenotwar
Summary: Just a bunch of strange, random, funny and sometimes stupid one shots. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. The Spread

Ginny barged through Hermione's front door without bothering to knock, Harry not far behind her. Today Hermione had come back from Australia. She had travelled there to restore her parent's memories and bring them back to England. They raced through the house searching for their friend. Ginny looked into the kitchen and found Hermione eating breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet.

'Hermione!', she squealed. Harry skidded to a halt beside her. Hermione looked up and grinned at them.

'Hey guys! I missed y-……What?', she asked hesitantly. Ginny and Harry were staring at her with horror struck expressions. They exchanged a fearful glance.

'Hermione? Umm...What is that?', Harry asked quietly, pointing at her hand. He was referring to her piece of toast. Hermione quickly checked it, a bewildered look on her face.

'Toast?', she said slowly. Ginny shook her head.

'No, what is that _on _the toast?', Harry asked forcefully, he was trying not to look at it.

'Oh! Is that what you two are on about?', Hermione laughed as Ginny and Harry's expressions became more and more serious.

'It's just a spread. I found it in Australia. I know it doesn't look that great but it tastes amazing, and it's very addictive', she said brightly whilst gazing fondly at her piece of toast.

Harry and Ginny were quickly becoming alarmed. They had heard of this strange Australian product that brainwashed people into thinking that it was good. It was the Lord Voldemort of spreads. Black, thick, and made from yeast. Highly addictive though visibly repelling.

Ginny slowly approached the table and picked up the jar next to Hermione's plate. It was small, seemingly innocent, with a yellow label and lid. She turned it around to read the name and saw what confirm her worst nightmares: Vegemite.

**A/N: **This is so random. I was just thinking about Vegemite, and how people who aren't Australian are like OMG how can you eat it! It looks disgusting etc. Now I am really craving a Vegemite sandwich…..yes as you probably guessed I am Australian, and addicted to Vegemite.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review?


	2. Sirius's Mistake

I like this chapter better than my last one....that one was just, i don't know...weird. Anyway I hope you like this one.

**Chapter 2: Sirius's Mistake**

Remus wandered aimlessly around the castle, thinking about the upcoming exams. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts now and he would be taking the OWLS this year. He glanced out the window as he passed and saw something that made him stop in his tracks: A large crowd surrounding James and Sirius, who was hanging upside down over the lake by his ankle.

_Not again.._thought Remus thought exasperatingly. This was what happened every time Sirius did something to James. James always came up with new places to hang his best mate, a tree, the astronomy tower……this time apparently Sirius was bait for the Giant Squid.

Remus raced outside to his friends and found James scowling at Sirius with his wand raised as Sirius just grinned, his arms dangling over his head and ignoring the fact that he was suspended over deep, ice cold water.

'Hey James, Sirius….What are you guys doing?', Remus asked casually.

'Oh, you know, just hanging around', Sirius replied cheerfully. Remus just shook his head at him.

'What did he do this time?'

James gritted his teeth before forcing out his words.

'Told Lily that I was gay'

Remus couldn't help himself and burst into laughter, which Sirius soon joined him in. James glared angrily at his friends.

'It's not funny!', he insisted.

'The hell it isn't! And the best part is', Sirius choked out, 'She believed me! Came up to James and told him she knew everything and that she was there for him!'

Remus practically collapsed due to laughter and felt as though his ribs would break soon. James let out a roar of anger.

'Sirius, if don't shut up _now_ I swear I will drop into that lake!', he threatened.

'Ah come on, mate! You wouldn't do that. You know I hate water…..James? You wouldn't, right? James?', Sirius was started to look worried and eyed the water below him. James smirked evilly.

'No! Please, James! Don't do it! I'll get all wet! And the squid! What if it eats me? Do you want to be held responsible if I get eaten by the Giant Squid?', Sirius shouted desperately.

James cackled evilly. 'Should've thought of that _before _you spoke to Lily', he said wisely. James raised his wand and pointed it at his friend.

'Have fun'. And Sirius fell with a splash into the lake.

A/N: Well what did you think? Good, Bad, terrible? Review! :)


	3. Sirius's Secret

Remus, Peter and I were climbing the stairs to our dormitory when we heard Sirius's voice.

"-believe that she said no….no one ever says no. You are the only one I can tell, Poppy; James would never let me live it down."

Remus and I smirked. Sirius was talking about _feelings _to some girl. I tried to not be offended that he didn't want to tell me, because I had to admit, I probably wouldn't let him live it down. What ever it was. We quietly continued to our room, trying to hear the girl's voice. But we could only hear Sirius. I threw out my arm when we reached to door, and put a finger to my lips. Silently, I pushed open the door.

Sirius had his back to us, staring at something in his hands. There was no sign of a girl. We crept up behind him; he still hadn't noticed us, and screamed in his ears.

"AARRGGHHH!", Sirius fell off the bed in fright, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. We were hunched over, laughing hysterically.

"Bloody hell! Are you trying to kill me or something?!", he exclaimed.

"Yep, you discovered our brilliant plan to frighten you to death", I declared, rolling my eyes.

"So, Sirius, we heard you talking to someone up here. Someone called Poppy", Remus said slyly. We grinned at each other. Sirius's face became abruptly worried and he quickly made sure something behind his back was properly hidden.

"What? I-I wasn't talking to anyone! I was just….umm…reading something", He said lamely.

We just gazed suspiciously at him. Sure Sirius could lie brilliantly to teachers and stuff, but never to his best friends.

"What have you got hidden behind your back, mate?", I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing", He said quickly, glancing behind his back.

"Yeah, sure", Remus said sarcastically. I lurched forward and seized what Sirius was hiding. And froze as soon as I looked at it.

It was a doll. A stuffed doll. The thing was pink with red hair and cheeks. To top it all off it was dressed in a frilly purple dress with matching bows in its hair.

The room was silent. Remus, Peter and I were gazing with shell shocked expressions at the doll. Sirius was looking mortified.

"So, this is Poppy", Remus said quietly. Then we nearly died of laughter.

**20 minutes later…..**

I could not for the life of me stop laughing. Sirius owned a _doll._ A little, girly, _pink_ doll.

Sirius was still sitting on the floor scowling at us.

"Blimey", Remus finally managed to choke out, "I never knew you were such a girl."

"I know, I would've expected this from Peter, but you Sirius...."

"Hey!", Peter exclaimed angrily.

"Nah, it's alright Peter. We all know about your teddy, Wally. Though that's pretty manly compared to this!"

Sirius leapt to his feet and snatched back _Poppy_.

"Just so you know I've had Poppy since I was a baby! My parents were convinced I would be a girl….and bought all this girl stuff….became attached…..don't understand…", he continued to mumble until we could no longer understand him.

It took us another half an hour to finally stop laughing completely. My ribs felt as though one deep breath would crack them.

"So, Sirius…is there anything else you'd like to tell us?", Remus questioned seriously.

"Well….there is Mrs Sparkles….", he admitted hesitantly.

And out came a sparkly, purple unicorn……


	4. Unlucky

Next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted so far. Haven't gotten many reviews for this story yet. )': It's very depressing. Anyway moving on, hope you like this one. It's dedicated to bunnyslippers13 because they are the biggest supporter of this story. :D This one is not about Sirius, I decided to give him a break *evil smirk*. It's about Lily Luna and in POV.

**Chapter 4: Unlucky **

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no…_", I moaned.

Not today. _Please_ not today. Someone up there definitely had it out for me. Why? Why me? I scowled accusingly up at who ever had decided to grant me such misfortune.

Rose walked in as I was desperately searching through my trunk yet again. My belongings were flying everywhere in my haste. It _had _to be in here somewhere.

"Hurry up Lily! We have to go have breakfast and then it's Quidditch time! We are gonna kick Slytherin's ass! .......Lily?", Rose asked warily. I jumped up and her eyes widened at my expression.

"I can't find it! I've looked _everywhere! _It's gone! How can I play without it!?", I paced vigorously around my dormitory, checking every inch of the room. Rose just stayed where she was watching me with a blank face. Finally, after about ten minutes of my frantic searching she stepped in front of me and grasped my shoulders. She forcibly steered me over to my bed and made me sit.

"Lily! Calm down. C'mon, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong", she told me sternly. I did as she told me. And after I had managed to get my breathing back to normal, I told her my crisis.

"It's my lucky scrunchie! It's missing! I can't find it! I can't play Quidditch without it!", I wailed. She just raised an eyebrow at me.

"A scrunchie? All this over a bloody hair tie?", she asked incredulously. I gasped.

How dare she say that about my precious scrunchie! It was my favourite, whenever wore it I had good luck. The one time I forgot it, I got hit in the head with a bludger! I _needed _it. For my own protection. Good thing my scrunchie wasn't around. Hearing what Rose just said would have made her very upset. What? Scrunchies have feelings too, you know.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, glaring at my cousin.

"It is _not _just a bloody hair tie! It's lucky! I play every match with it and if you don't mind, I don't want to end up in the hospital wing! And by the way, it's a _scrunchie_", I said through gritted teeth. She would never understand. I turned away and continued my search.

Rosie was shaking her head at me and sat down cross legged on the end of my bed. I ignored her.

"Lily? Is this _lucky scrunchie _of yours green?", she asked absentmindedly. My head shot up excitedly.

"Yes!"

"And sparkly?"

"Yes!"

"With little four leaf clovers sewn on it?"

"YES! Have you seen it? Where is it? Where? WHERE?!", I screeched hysterically. I leapt at her grabbing fistfuls of her shirt. She just smirked.

"You're wearing it".

………………………………………………………………………………………..

So, what did you think? Review please!


	5. Rainy Day

Here's the next chapter. Sorry I took a while to update but I've had a bit of writers block. I wanted to write a Lily and James one but couldn't think of anything. So I ended up writing a more detailed thing that happened in my other story The Unexpected Visitors. *coughreadcough* But I changed it a bit. =) Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Rainy Day**

**James's POV**

I hate rain. Nothing good comes out of it. It makes horrible Quidditch conditions, forces me to be trapped inside and if I go out into it, (like during said Quidditch matches), it ruins my hair! Stupid rain.

And right now it was raining, heavily. Which just makes my mood worse.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were slumped in the chairs situated around the fire in the common room. All gazing miserably about. Well, I was having a death glaring contest with the rain. It was winning….

We had planned a brilliant prank to pull on Snape today. Spent the whole week working on it. But, to our major disappointment, it required a sunny day…..the Giant Squid, McGonagall's hat, honey and shampoo. So now we were sulking.

Like I said, I hate the rain.

Sirius heaved a sigh.

'Well what should we do now?', he asked brightly. Nobody responded.

'C'mon, so what if it's raining? We can still pull some other prank that works indoors'. Remus and Peter straightened up and started talking about other targets.

'Prongs you gonna help', Remus asked. I quickly held up a hand, not breaking eye contact.

'Shhh! I'm having a death staring contest with the rain. And thanks you just made me loose!', I turned to face my friends who were looking at me as if I was insane.

'What?'

Just then Lily walked by. Every time I saw her I still couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. I wish she would give me a chance, but every time I asked her out, she rejected me. Still….today might be the day.

'Oi! Evans!'

She froze and turned slowly to face me, a scowl already on her face. She looked so adorable when she was pissed.

'What do you want, Potter?', Lily asked through gritted teeth. I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers.

'Will you go out with me?', I asked hopefully. My mates groaned at me and Remus muttered "Not again!". Some friends.

"Bloody hell, Potter! How many times do I have to turn you down before you get the message? NO! I will _never _go out with you! If you value your life this will be the last time you ask me out!', she spun on her heels and marched out of the room.

My so called "friends" were trying to stifle their laughter.

'Ah well, mate…plenty of fish in the sea', Sirius said as he patted me on the shoulder.

'No, Padfoot, there's always tomorrow', I answered solemnly. Lily wouldn't really kill me when I asked her again. At least I don't think she would…

Remus rolled his eyes at me.

'You know, I think that Lily does like you, she just hasn't realized it yet. She's in denial', Sirius said after a moment of silence.

'Really?!', I asked excitedly.

'Really', Sirius said with a grin.

'So, what should we do to let her know?', Remus asked thoughtfully.

Sirius's grin just grew wider.

…………………………………………………………………………

'Are you _sure_ these will work?', Peter asked for the hundredth time.

'Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail….', I said as I shook my head at him, 'Never question the brilliance that is Padfoot's mind'.

Moony stuck the last poster to the wall and stepped back to admire our work. We had put up thousands of posters everywhere in the school; each one was fluoro pink and said "LILY AND JAMES 4EVER". I was quite proud. As Sirius had explained, once the whole school knew that Lily liked me, they could convince her.

Like I said, brilliant.

We went back up to the common room and just as I was about to beat Moony at chess for the first time in my life, Lily stormed through the portrait hole.

She looked furious, and in her hand was one of our posters. Sirius took one look at Lily and then jumped to his feet.

'It was James's idea!', he exclaimed. He quickly retreated from the danger zone, Remus and Peter not far behind. If I pull through this I swear I will murder them.

I stared after them with my mouth hanging open before I hesitantly turned back to Lily. I take back what I said about her not killing me.

I don't think I like the plan so much anymore….

**AN:** So…..what did you think?

Review please!! I'll try to write the next one quicker. =D

Oh and I just have to say something! The third Looking Glass Wars book is coming out in October! I love those books and this is the last one. :'(

But it's alright cause it will be turned into a movie in the near future. The author is actually a movie producer himself. I can't wait!!!

Yeah, just thought I'd let you know….


	6. The Question

Ok, so I know that I said I would try to update quicker but….I didn't. =) I've been busy with assignments (I really don't like history right now. Or English ironically enough. We are doing essays. Bleh.) So I'm sorry about the long wait, but you can blame my teachers =D. I hope you like this one. It's about Lily and James.

**Lily's POV**

I paced nervously around the dining room. I had been doing this for the past half hour and wasn't even dizzy yet. Ok, I was. But I didn't want to admit that. Bloody hell, I'm stubborn.

Tonight was the night. And now that it had arrived, even after the weeks of planning, I was just about ready to have a panic attack. So much for staying calm. For about the hundredth time, I went over the set up again.

'Candles, check, good china, check, champagne, check, his favourite meal, check…..there's something missing….'. I finally stopped my frantic pacing and stood still to survey the room.

'Oh, right…boyfriend', I said to myself, rolling my eyes. Even though I was the smartest girl in my year, I could be so stupid at times. Stress tended to do that to me.

'It's going to be fine, perfect, even if you are the one doing it. But he was taking too long… ', I muttered to myself. I resumed my pacing as I waited anxiously for James to get home.

Another ten minutes later and I groaned in frustration. Patience was definitely not one of my strong points. _Where was he? _

Just at that moment, I heard the front door open and close. I quickly smoothed down my dress and checked my hair in the glass cabinet.

'Lily! I'm home', he called as he ripped off his cloak. I could here him kicking off his shoes and throwing his things aside as he made his way down the hall.

'Lily? Where are you?'

He stuck his head in the room and froze when he saw my elaborate set up. His eyes widened.

'Hey, beautiful, what's the occasion?', he asked as a grin spread across his face. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'No occasion. Just wanted to do something special for you', I replied calmly. I willed for my heart to slow down. Its frantic beating was sure to give me away. James bent down to kiss me softly. Which definitely did not help with the whole trying to slow down my heart beat plan. I pulled away and lead him towards the table.

'Let's eat.'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dinner had been perfect, though everything tended to be perfect when I was with James. Ok, this is it. Deep breaths and just ask him. You know what he will say, it's meant to be. Just do it.

I stood up and walked slowly over to James. He smiled at me bemusedly as he watched my strange actions. Then I got down on one knee. And a look of shock graced his face.

'James, I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens and I want you to know that. I want to make our bond even stronger than it is now. And for the whole world to know how we feel about each other', I stated passionately.

'Lily, wait-'

'James, will you marry me?', I presented him with a simple gold ring, I knew he wouldn't want any diamonds or anything.

James sighed and chuckled a bit. I started to feel uncertain about his answer. Maybe he didn't want to marry me. And that was why he hadn't asked yet. Oh god, I've completely screwed up our relationship haven't I? I tried to stop the tears from flowing but it was a lost cause.

'I-If you d-don't want to m-marry me, I understand', I mumbled miserably. I glanced up at his face to see him staring at me with a stunned expression. He took my face gently between his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

'Lily! How could you ever think that? Of course I want to marry you! I love you, always have. I just find it amusing that you beat me to the punch.'

I raised my eyebrows at him. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box which he handed to me. I opened it hesitantly and discovered a beautiful diamond ring. I just stared at it, dumbfounded.

'I was waiting for the right time', James said quietly. Then I tackled him. James laughed happily as I kissed every part of his face and neck I could reach.

'I guess this means we're engaged then?', he questioned casually.

'You bet your ass we are', I murmured. With that he slipped the engagement ring onto my ring finger, then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and start heading towards the bedroom.

'I just have one condition to this whole marriage proposal', he said seriously.

'And that is?'.

'If Sirius asks, I'm the one who proposed'.

'Deal'.

**AN: **This one was a bit more on the fluffy and romantic side than the funny side. Ok, ok, a lot more. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Please. And if you have any ideas for a chapter just tell me in the review.

Oh! And I just read a new book! Well, two, Evernight, and the sequel Stargazer. They're really good, I recommend them. There's another coming out in December. WOO! =D

And another thing, guess what? This is the longest chapter so far. I'm proud. Ok, that's it from me. ..Promise. Wait, no, Review! Ok, I'm done. =D


	7. Morning Obsessions

I finally got another chapter up! Yay! It takes a while between each because I haven't plotted each chapter. I just write one when I get an idea. But the next one will be quicker. Promise. Hope you like this one. It's about Lily and Rose. Yes, again. Struth.

Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 7: Morning Obsessions**

**Lily's POV**

This is getting ridiculous! No, wait, it's beyond that. Look at her! I wouldn't be surprised if she starts drooling. There you go.

'Rosie.'

No answer.

'Rosie', louder this time.

Still no answer. Oh, this girl is gonna get it.

'Rosie!'

'Wh-what?', Rose says, trying to look suprised. Don't even try and look surprised. We both know you heard me.

'What are you doing?', I ask innocently.

'Nothing', she says quickly. Poor, poor Rosie, she has never been able to lie proficiently. It's her greatest downfall, she gets away with nothing.

'Oh, so you weren't just staring at Scorpius and drooling over his hotness?', I ask absentmindedly, a smirk appearing on my face. Her eyes widened in horror.

'I wasn't drooling! Was I?', she gasped. Her hands flung up to check her face.

'Ok, maybe not _drooling _but you admit to staring at him, don't you?', I ask triumphantly. She blushes bright red. Where is my strong Rosie today?

'Fine. I was. Happy?', she snaps. Heh heh, there she is.

'Very. Thanks for asking.'

Rosie just rolled her eyes at me. Why does everyone do that to me?

'I thought you said you were over him', I say as I turn back to my porridge. Yum, porridge…. We were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and Rosie has continued her favourite pass time of staring at Scorpius down the table. How he doesn't notice is beyond me. It's pretty obvious. What with the drooling and everything…

'Yeah, well, I'm not ok? But it doesn't matter if I fancy him or not because he doesn't even talk to me. Not unless he has to. Plus I don't want to hang out with Al all the time. Those two are inseparable', she continues to rant as I finish my delicious porridge. I don't know why people don't like porridge. It's SO good! I eat it whenever I can. It's the only thing I've bothered to learn to cook. Well, the only thing I _can _cook. Me + kitchen= danger.

I snort. 'Al? I can deal with him easily. If you really want some alone time with Scorp then, trust me, I can arrange it'

'Really? But he doesn't like me, anyway. I doubt he even knows who I am', Rosie says dismally.

'How do you know that? He isn't dating anyone and he does know you, trust me. You're kind of hard to ignore', I say wisely.

'What's that supposed to mean? Hard to ignore?', Rose demanded, leaping up out of her chair with her hands on her hips.

Gosh, she was touchy today.

'Calm down, Rosie!', I said as I dragged her back to her seat. 'I only meant that you are pretty noticeable. You can be _very_ loud when you want to be, you're a genius so he's bound to have noticed you in class, and well, you've been in the same class and house as him for bloody six years now! Add that to the fact that you are his best mates' cousin and I can guarantee that he knows exactly who you are'.

During my own little rant I gone back to my porridge, I looked back at Rose and guess what I found? She had gone back to staring at Scorpius. That girl had it bad.

'ROSE!', I screamed. Whoops, too loud. Everyone at the Gryffindor Table turned to look at me and Rosie. And people from the other tables as well. Rose looked mortified. Oh yeah, Scorpius _might've _noticed her staring. I repeat, whoops.

**AN: **So what did you think? Tell me in a review, please? I'll give you a……Well you'll know you made me happy. And isn't happiness what it's all about?

Ok, yeah, just leave me a review. =D

The next chapter (Oh, yes, I have a planned chapter just after I've written the last one! Weird, I know) Will be a follow up on this one. Where Lily tries to get Rose and Scorpius together.


	8. Uncovering the Truth

As I said, this is the follow up of the last chapter. I hope you like it. =)

**Chapter 8: Uncovering the Truth **

**Lily's POV**

It has been a week since my little "scene" in the Great Hall. Alright, so it was more of a huge scene. Anyway, moving on, Rosie still hasn't talked to me! She ran out of the hall and has either ignored me or avoided me altogether ever since. I know I completely humiliated her and everything but I've apologised countless times everyday. But no, I'm still not forgiven. I can't stand it anymore. I miss her. She's not only my cousin but my best friend too. That's it, I'm going to make it up to her. Today. No, right now.

I jumped up out of my seat and headed towards the door.

"Miss Potter! Where exactly do you think you're going?" Professor Xavier barked at me.

Damn! I have Transfiguration right now. I hate Transfiguration. And Professor Xavier. The stupid cow. She's had it out for me ever since I accidentally turned her cat into a fly and it flew away. It was only my first Transfiguration class!

I turned around to discover the entire class staring. The cow was scowling furiously at me; her eyes were reduced to slits. Gosh, I hate her.

"Sit down. Now!" Professor Xavier commanded. I resisted from rolling my eyes at her and sat back at my seat.

Hugo, sitting next to me, decided this was yet another moment for his very much enjoyed "Teasing Lily for her absent-mindedness".

"What did you do? Forget you were in the middle of class?" he asked, trying to suppress his laughter. I felt my face heat up. He was right, of course. But there was no way in hell that I would let him know.

"No! I'm not that stupid! I just wanted to see if she would notice if I left" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows at me. If we were in any other class, that lie _so _would've worked. But Professor Xavier missed nothing. Seriously, _nothing. _

I ignored Hugo and Professor Xavier for the rest of the lesson. Trying to come up with a way to make it up to Rosie. She really knew how to hold a grudge.

When the bell finally rang, I had a brilliant plan cooked up. After this, she would have to forgive me _and _owe me big time. I was going to get her and Scorpius together. Like I said, brilliant.

After collecting all the needed equipment for my master plan, I raced up to Rosie's dormitory. I barged through the door, and found her lying on her bed doing homework. Doing homework….She was lost without me.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Rose asked me irritably. Still mad, I see. Well, not for long…

"Rosie! I'm really, really, really, really times infinity sorry for what happened last week but, I think I've found a way to make it up to you" I blurted out quickly, before she started throwing her books at me like last time. I still had bruises.

"And what's that?" she asked warily. She was eyeing my equipment bag very closely. Like she expected it to explode or something.

"I'm going to get you and Scorp together!" I announced proudly. She groaned.

Ok, not the reaction I was looking for.

"Lily! You can't just force something like that to happen! It doesn't work like that. He has to like me as well, you know" she explained patiently.

"I know that! I think he does like you! I'm only two years younger than you, by the way. I know how relationships work"

"How do you know that he likes me? You haven't been spying or anything have you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I haven't actually, but, now that you mention it, that's the perfect way to discover if he likes you or not. Good idea, Rosie!" I patted her on the head and then quickly summoned my spy kit. What? Spy kits aren't weird!

Rosie was staring at me hopelessly as she watched me pull out two black outfits complete with full face masks.

"Put this on. No one will know who we are" I chucked her the outfit then promptly changed into my own. When I was dressed Rosie still hadn't put on her outfit.

"Rosie, put it on yourself, or I will do it for you" I threatened dangerously.

Rosie then hurriedly began putting it on. I turned back to my spy kit, grinning to myself. I dug out two pairs of binoculars, two walkie talkies and Extendable Ears. This spy kit was, of course, a product from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The outfits could turn you completely invisible with just a push of a button.

I turned back to find Rosie had finished changing. She was gazing at me unhappily. I handed her a pair of binoculars, a walkie talkie and one of the Extendable Ears.

"Lily, do we really have to do this?" she asked me desperately as I pressed a button on my sleeve, turning me invisible.

"Yes, we do. You like him, but aren't sure whether he feels the same for you. We are going to find out" I said calmly as I pressed the button on her sleeve too. I grabbed her hand so I wouldn't loose her, and then proceeded to walking down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Rosie following obediently behind.

After checking the Marauder's Map, which I nicked from James's trunk, we found Scorpius sitting by the lake with Al.

We stopped about 10 metres away, just to make sure they didn't hear us walking or talking, and then put in the Extendable Ears.

We spent half an hour listening to Al talk about his new girlfriend, Cassidy Davies, an extremely nice girl from Ravenclaw. She was the first girlfriend of Al's that I actually approved of. The rest were total skanks.

Anyway, after Al finished blabbing about Cassidy, Scorpius finally got a chance to talk.

"Hey, Al, can I tell you something? You have to promise not to say anything to anyone, if anyone knows I want to be the one to tell them. Promise?" Scorpius started hesitantly. A grin spread across my face. This sounded exactly like what we wanted to hear. I felt Rosie grip my arm excitedly, and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Of course, mate. I won't tell a soul" Al vowed.

"Ok, well, this is kinda big" Scorpius took a deep breath.

"This is it" I whispered to Rosie excitedly.

"I'm gay" Scorpius told Al.

Al's jaw dropped, my jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure Rosie's did too.

I looked up at the sky miserably and asked:

"Why are all the hot ones gay?"

A/N: I hope you weren't expecting that. I wanted it to have an unexpected twist. Though it's probably totally predictable. Oh well. Hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review. I like it when people favourite and stuff but I love hearing from you even more. So, review!

Oh and guess what?!! I'm on school holidays! Wooo! I get 2 weeks off. Unlike you lucky buggers with a whole 2 MONTHS of holidays. Just thought I'd let you in on my excitement.


	9. Ron's Worst Nightmare

How fast did I get this chapter up!? It's so weird. But I've had the flu since Saturday I think so I haven't been doing much. The flu sucks, by the way. So does my little sister. She's the one who gave it to me. =(

Well, I hope you like this one. It's a bit short but my last chapter was really long so, it doesn't matter. =D

**Chapter 9: Ron's Worst Nightmare**

Hermione was lying on her back in bed, reading through a Muggle baby store catalogue. She was six months pregnant with her first child and didn't want her baby to wear miniature robes. Just as she finished combing through the magazine, she heard a high pitched squealing coming from downstairs.

"Bloody hell" she muttered and forced herself out of bed. She drew her wand and walked as quickly as she was able, taking care on the stairs. After searching the study, kitchen and dining room, she discovered the source of the squealing in the living room.

Her husband.

Ron was standing on the couch, shaking with fear. His eyes widened in horror.

"Ron! Love, what is it?" Hermione asked gently as she stroked his cheek. He merely shook his head furiously.

After half an hour of futile coaxing, Hermione still had no idea what was causing her husband such distress.

Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just scream his bloody lungs out and then say nothing. Stupid git. I'm the one who's pregnant! He should be caring for me! Not the other way around! What a bloody wanker.

"That's it, Ronald! Get off that bloody couch this instant!"

He completely ignored her. By now he was laying on the couch in the foetal position, rocking himself back and forth.

"Ronald! If you don't get yourself up right now, I'll make you! I mean it!"

Still no response.

"Alright then, I warned you."

Hermione grabbed hold of his ankle and started dragging him off the couch. As soon as she started pulling, he started squealing again.

"NO! HERMIONE! DON'T! I CAN'T! DON'T MAKE ME! IT WILL ATTACK ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Ron screamed hysterically.

"What? Ron, what will attack you? There's nothing dangerous here. You're safe. Now get off the bloody couch. You are being completely ridiculous" Hermione huffed.

"Nothing dangerous? Of course there's something dangerous! It's right….It's…..It…..It's gone…I-I can't see it! It's hidden! Oh My GOD! Where the hell is it!? This is more horrible than when I knew where it was!" Ron shrieked his voice going higher and higher with fright.

He slumped forward with his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

He leapt up and bolted out of the living room, out the front door and then Apparated away.

Hermione gazed after him with her mouth slightly hung open. She quickly shook her head and looked down to see what made her husband run away like a madman.

On the floor, roughly the size of a bottle cap, was a spider.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ha ha, I love Ron. He's awesome.

So what did you think? Review! (:

=O OMG! Guess what I just remembered!? Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out tomorrow! I won't be seeing it then though. Don't know when I'll be seeing it actually. But, yeah. Exciting. =D


	10. The Perils of Teaching

Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with school and stuff.

**Chapter 10: The Perils of Teaching**

Remus Lupin was one of the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers Hogwarts had ever had. So it was natural for the students to like him. But Remus thought some were taking it a bit too far.

The first time it happened, Remus simply brushed it aside. He gently told the girl that he was flattered, but that what she was suggesting was both wrong and illegal. She left his office in tears and he thought that was the end of it. How wrong he was.

The next time was much worse. This girl clearly had more confidence and experience with seducing men.

The sixth year, Holly Barnes, waited until everyone had left after class. When the last student left the room, she slowly approached Remus's desk, swaying her hips in what was supposed to be an alluring way.

Holly leant casually against the desk, battering her eyelashes.

"So, Professor", she began softly. "I think you know why I'm here"

Remus's eyes widened in terror as he realised what was happening. Again.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't, Miss Barnes"

Holly smirked slightly as she dropped her bag on the floor and started making her way around the desk.

"Playing hard to get, eh? Ok, if that's the way you like it"

Remus leapt to his feet and backed away quickly. Too quickly, because he slammed into a spare desk and fell to the floor. He hurriedly scrambled to his feet and continued to back away from his student, as she continued to approach him.

"Miss Barnes! You are behaving very inappropriately! I'm flattered that a girl your age would be interested in me but I'm afraid that I could never, _ever _engage in anything of that sort with a student!" he said hysterically.

Holly paused, looking confused.

"But, Professor, you-"

"No! Please leave my classroom and never try anything like that again" Remus interrupted. Holly snatched up her bag and stormed out of the room, scowling furiously and muttering angrily "_Men!"_.

Remus lowered himself shakily into his chair and rubbed his eyes warily. He heard footsteps and removed his hands from his face to see yet another girl standing in front of him. To make matters worse this seemed to be an even younger girl than the others.

"Oh, dear god, help me"

………………………………………………………………………………………

This continued on for 3 weeks, different girls always approaching him, seemingly thinking that he wanted it. Remus desperately tried to think of a time he had said something that would make them think that. But he came up blank. He couldn't understand it.

Then, one day, it all became too much.

After one particularly difficult class with his seventh years, he bent over to retrieve a quill from the floor, and when he straightened up, he was face to face with Adam Jones.

"Yes, Adam?" he asked distractedly.

Adam started leaning towards him and Remus suddenly understood what was happening. He jumped back with a look of shock plastered across his face.

"Not again! _Why are you doing this?!"_ he yelled frantically. Adam was blushing furiously but also looked confused.

"Professor? I-You wrote those flyers. You've been handing them out. Why wouldn't you know?" he asked uncertainly. Adam, now looking mortified, started to leave the room.

"Wait!"

Adam spun around looking hopeful. Remus grimaced.

"What flyer? Can I see it?" he asked eagerly. He would finally know why he had been being harassed for weeks. Adam slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple black and white flyer. Remus took it and started to read.

_Hogwarts students, _

_Anyone wishing to engage in any sexual activities with me can simply approach me. In private, if I was to be caught, well, that wouldn't end well. I am open to any gender, appearance or anyone over 15. _

_Hope to see a lot more of you soon, _

_Professor Remus Lupin. _

Remus stared, appalled and frozen, at the hideous piece of parchment in his hand. Who would do such a thing? Well, he could think of one person, but he highly doubted that he would come to Hogwarts to play this prank when he was being hunted by the entire wizarding world. Yes, Sirius would find this hilarious. But who else would?

"So, you didn't write that?" Adam asked slowly. Remus just shook his head. Adam quickly sprinted from the room, hiding his face.

Just then, Snape entered the room carrying a goblet of Remus's monthly Wolfsbane potion. The full moon was tomorrow.

"Lupin, I've made you more of your-"

He broke off, looking at the flyer. Strangely, he started smirking. He set down the goblet on a desk. Then proceeded to walk straight back out again. Remus heard laughter echoing in the corridor outside. Comprehension slowly dawned on him.

"_Snape!"_

**AN:** Yes I know, I know. Definitely not my best work. But I haven't had much inspiration lately and this is the only thing I could think of. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and you know my first chapter, The Spread, do you think I should delete it? I think it's scaring people away from the story because in story traffic, people look at the first chapter and then not the rest so, I might delete it. But I want your opinions first.

Oh and another thing. I'm doing the 40 Hour Famine! I'm going without food and furniture. Yes, me and a group of friends are doing it. A lot of people think we're crazy, but it's for a great cause so I'm happy to do it. If you want to participate in it just go to

You can go without food, furniture, technology or do work all weekend without breaks or being paid.

If you have any ideas that you want me to include in this then just put them in a review or PM me. Review please! =P


	11. The Quest for Meaning

Hi! I was going to wait a few days to upload this, cause I only just uploaded the last chapter, but I decided to be nice. Thanks to Miilla for helping me with my chapter problem. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. =) Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Quest for Meaning**

"You're so lazy, Ronald!"

"I'm lazy? Well, you are such a bloody control freak!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Git!"

"Bookworm!"

"You know that doesn't offend me"

"Nerd!"

Hermione gaped open mouthed at Ron, struggling to come up with a come back. And then something from her trip to Australia struck her.

"Oh yeah, Ron? Well you are a ranga!"

Ron's eyebrows rose as he stared at Hermione.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You're a ranga" Hermione repeated, proud to have come up with such a great retort. Ron just continued to stare at her, extremely confused.

"Oh yeah, cut down!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned on her heel and left Ron alone in his room. Ron shook his head slightly.

"What's a ranga?" he called after her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hermione and Ginny were lazing around in Ginny's room. Well, Ginny was. Hermione was reading a book.

"Hermione get your head out of that book and let's do something fun" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. She was lying on her back on her bed, her head hanging upside down off the edge. Hermione glanced up at her over the top of her book from her position on the floor.

"Reading is fun" she replied distractedly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah,usually. But not when you're reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the 1000th time. Seriously, how many times have you read that thing?" Ginny asked whilst she concentrated on going cross-eyed.

"I don't know. I don't keep count. It's really good, you should read it" Hermione suggested as she turned a page. The only answer she received from Ginny was a snort.

"I'm _bored_" Ginny groaned. Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Be quiet, Ginny" Hermione said absentmindedly. Ginny narrowed her eyes dangerously. She did not appreciate being told to stop talking.

"_Hermione!_ I'm _really _bored! Please take your head out of that book for a while and let's do something even _mildly_ entertaining!" Ginny whined.

"Shut up, Ginny" Hermione snapped. She got up, and bringing her book with her, marched out of the room. As she left, Ginny heard her say:

"Bloody ranga, disturbing me while I'm trying to read!"

There was silence in Ginny's room for a moment before:

"What in the name of Merlin is a ranga?"

………………………………………………………………………………………......

All the Weasley children were gathered in the kitchen after dinner. The boys noticed that their sister seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. After a few minutes of silent arguing about who would be the unlucky bugger to attempt to talk to Ginny when she was obviously so pissed, it was Charlie who had to face Ginny's wrath.

"Umm, Ginny?" he questioned tentatively. Ginny's head snapped up and Charlie automatically flinched.

"What?" she grounded out.

"Is there something the matter?" Charlie asked sincerely. He may be afraid of her when she was angry, but he still wanted to know what was troubling her.

"It's stupid, really. But, Hermione called me a ranga and-"

"Wait, ranga? That's what she called me!" cried Ron.

"Me, too!" Bill and Charlie yelled.

"Me as well!" Percy exclaimed indignantly.

"Has Hermione been calling all of us rangas, then?" George asked, clearly amused.

"She hasn't called me that" Harry said as he entered the room. He sat down next to Ginny and put an arm around her. Her scowl immediately disappeared as she turned with a smile to her boyfriend. All her brothers cringed as she gave him a kiss.

"Ugh, Gin, please" Ron muttered disgustedly.

"So why is Hermione calling us rangas and not Harry?" asked Bill. Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe that's because he isn't a ranga" Hermione said smartly as she too entered the kitchen. They all looked at her, puzzled.

"But what _is _a ranga?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. Hermione rolled her eyes, she was getting very annoyed. Every time she found a place to read, another ranga would come along and bug her.

"Why don't you go to Australia and find out for yourself?" she asked loftily. She then promptly exited the room. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny all exchanged thoughtful looks. Harry looked around him amusedly.

"You aren't seriously going to apparate to Australia right now, are you?" he asked uncertainly.

20 minutes later….

"Alright, so we're in Sydney, Australia. How are we going to find out what ranga means?" Ron asked his siblings as he gazed at the Sydney Harbour Bridge.

"Well, maybe we should ask someone" Ginny suggested. It wasn't hard to find someone to ask. Ginny approached a girl with long, blonde hair and a dark tan, her brothers trailing after her.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked politely.

The Australian girl turned around and her blue eyes widened.

"Hi!" she said brightly. She smiled widely, her eyes seeming to focus on George the most.

"My brothers and I are from England and-"

"Yeah, I kinda already knew that. Seeing as you have a Pommy accent" the girl interrupted. Ginny smiled sweetly even though she was annoyed by being called a Pommy.

"Yeah, well, we have a friend who keeps calling us all rangas and-"

"I'm not surprised. Are your whole family rangas?" The girl asked curiously.

"Stop interrupting!" Ginny snapped. "What the bloody hell does ranga mean?"

The girls eyebrows rose. Then she laughed.

"Red heads, of course" she turned away, still sniggering and walked off in the direction of Bondi Beach. The Weasleys gazed after her, shocked.

"How do they get ranga from red hair?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Australians are weird" Ron stated. They all nodded their heads.

**A/N:** Well, that was fun. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! =)

This chapter was another very random one. Not as random as the Vegemite one, of course. For some reason, the very random ones seem to be about Aussie things. Weird. Oh and I wasn't insulting Aussies in this chapter. That would be stupid cause I would be insulting myself.

And just in case you didn't know (I don't think anyone but Australians know what it means. Or have even heard of it) the term "ranga" comes from orangutan. Get it? Yeah, I know it's a bit insulting but, here it's very common slang. And here no one seems to find it offensive.


	12. Forbidden Objects

I got the idea for this chapter when I was reading…I can't remember but it might've been Questions and Answers by little0bird. It's really long but absolutely amazing. It's probably the best story I've ever read on here.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. =)

**Chapter 12: Forbidden Objects**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his office when he heard a number of strange noises coming from his only son's bedroom. Curious, he followed the sounds and stopped in his son's doorway, surveying the room. What he saw surprised him.

Scorpius was sitting cross-legged on the thick carpeted floor, his eyes glued to a strange box with moving pictures. In his hands he held something that Draco could only assume was a weirdly shaped wand. He approached Scorpius, who still hadn't realised that he was in the room, and stood behind him watching the box.

Inside the box there were a whole lot of little people in what Draco presumed was a type of armour, all sneaking around and shooting each other. It was strangely hypnotizing. He frowned, wondering where on earth his son had managed to get his hands on this. He cleared his throat.

Scorpius jumped. He slowly looked around and gazed abashedly at his father.

"Hey, Dad" he said uneasily. Scorpius got to his feet and then casually edged in front of the flickering box, blocking it from Draco's view.

"Hey, Scorp. What have you got there?" Draco asked lightly. Scorpius feigned a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"That" Draco said as he pointed at the box. Did he really think he would fall for that?

"Oh, it's a…umm…just this new thing from…a shop" Scorpius said uncertainly.

"Right" Draco said dryly. "Seriously, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's, well, please don't get mad, but there's this shop in Diagon Alley that sells Muggle stuff-"

"What?" Draco interrupted quietly. Scorpius faltered under his father's gaze.

"That thing is a Muggle product? You know that no Muggle object is permitted in the Malfoy Manor, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You're grandfather would turn in his grave if he knew what you brought into his house! Remove it at once! I will have no Muggle filth under my roof!" Draco raged. He may be more obliging to wizards who weren't pureblood now but he still wouldn't have anything to do with Muggles. He would not stoop that low.

"But Dad!" Scorpius groaned. Draco glared sternly at his son.

"No buts! Do as you are told" Draco snapped. He stormed out of the room muttering things like "_my son!", "Muggle rubbish" _and _"can't even design a wand properly!"._

………………………………………………………………………………………

Scorpius sulked for the remainder of the evening. He decided to get rid of his beloved game console and television in the morning. He climbed into bed and after an hour or so, finally fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to strangely familiar sounds. He forced himself into a sitting position and gazed blearily around the room. There, in the exact same spot as he himself had been earlier, was Draco Malfoy. Playing a Muggle game. Scorpius stared disbelievingly at the image before him.

"Dad?" he gasped. Draco turned around, his eyes wide.

"Oh, you're awake" Draco glanced back at the television. "On second thoughts, this thing can stay".

……………………………………………………………………………………

At seven in the morning, Astoria Malfoy awoke to find her husband missing from their bed. She got up and began searching for him. When she checked her son's room, she found a very amusing sight. There was Draco and Scorpius, both still wide awake and still playing a Muggle game. Astoria chuckled to herself as she leant against the doorway.

"And they say people never change".

………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I had fun writing this. This is how I imagine Draco would think in the future.

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! =)

Oh and I'm doing the 40 Hour Famine right now! It's been 24 ½ hours now so only 15 ½ hours left! I'm not really that hungry right now. I was really hungry earlier, but now, not so much. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow morning. I'm gonna be starving.


	13. The Sweetness of Revenge

Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, but you know, life gets in the way and stuff. Plus I've haven't had much inspiration lately. But then this came to me, so…

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 13: The Sweetness of Revenge**

The bushes rustled quietly as a hand reached through to pull aside a branch. A pair of warm brown eyes were just visible behind the camouflage of leaves. Lily's eyes narrowed determinedly as she focused on her target.

'Do you see him?' breathed Rose, who was crouching beside Lily. Lily nodded her head and turned to look at her cousin.

'He's skulking around near the lake. We can't go now, there's too much open space between us. He'll see us coming from a mile away' she whispered fervently. Rose nodded, frowning in concentration.

'So, we wait here for him to approach us and bridge the distance. Otherwise the plan is lost' she said, flopping down into a more comfortable position. Lily followed suit, still continuing to watch her soon to be victim.

'Don't worry, Lils, we'll get him back' Rose assured her.

'Oh, I know we will' Lily replied grinning wickedly.

~:~:~:~:~:~

James Sirius Potter was hiding out in Hagrid's hut. Why you may ask was he hiding? The answer is simple. He had pissed off his younger sister, Lily, and now she wanted to murder him. So, as any smart person would do, he had run for his life.

He knew he couldn't stay here forever. In fact, he had to leave right now because Hagrid thought he was being stupid. So, James stood, thanked Hagrid for prolonging his life and stepped hesitantly out of the hut.

As soon as he left his safe haven, James quickly scanned the area. But to his immense relief, found no signs of his sister. _Why do I get myself into these situations? _He supposed he should really stop annoying Lily. But to be fair she completely deserved that head of bright pink hair. She used his owl without asking! If she had wanted an owl, she should've gotten one of her own instead of that mangy cat. James was rather proud of his prank. Lily hated all things pink with a vengeance.

James, after a deep breath, started sprinting across the lawns towards the lake. At least there he would have a clear warning. He sat down, watching all around him closely, waiting for the first signs of an attack. Then a disturbing thought came to him and started checking the sky too. He would not be taken by surprise.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Lily sighed in frustration. It had been an hour since her brother sat himself down by the lake and still he had not moved. _Right, _she thought, _time for Plan B._

'Rosie'

Rose, whose head had been leaning sleepily on her hand, jerked her head up looking dazed.

'What? Huh?'

Lily laughed. 'New plan. Well, old plan but with a small change' Lily stated importantly. 'So instead of just us, we get lots of people and then stampede down to his little lookout at the lake and BAM! Revenge' She said happily.

"Ok, sounds good" Rose said as she got to her feet. "I'll go get the recruits and we'll come from all sides" Lily jumped up and nodded enthusiastically.

'Yes! I like it. You're just a little evil genius, aren't you?"'

Rose shrugged. 'I try. You stay here. He suspects you. I'll tell everyone where to start then send up red sparks when we start running' Rose instructed, taking on her mother's bossy air for a moment.

'Ok. Go. Do my evil bidding!' Lily cried dramatically. Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin, shook her head, and then left to do the "evil bidding".

~:~:~:~:~:~

James saw red sparks shoot into the sky. He watched them, wondering who would be sending them up here. James glanced around again to check for threats and saw a strange thing. There were heaps of people running across the lawns. From all around him. Then, with a jolt of horror, he realised that they were running towards _him._

James leapt to his feet, frantically searching for an escape. But there was no way out, he was surrounded. Then, to add to the horror, he saw a head of bright pink hair in the middle of the crowd and knew immediately who was behind this. Lily.

He watched helplessly as the crowd quickly approached him. Just as they were a few metres away and he had shut his eyes tightly, waiting for impact, he heard a high pitch voice.

'STACKS ON!' Lily shrieked, then she cackled madly.

James was confused for a second before he was tackled to the ground and then felt person after person fling their bodies onto the ever growing pile of people. Each new addition made an overwhelming impact to him and he felt as if his ribs would give out at any moment. He lay there on his stomach, gasping for air, waiting for another attack, when he saw a pair of small feet in bright green converses approach him.

Lily sat down in front of him, grinning down at him superiorly. James groaned.

'So, James, having fun?' she asked lightly, still smirking. He couldn't reply, so he just shook his head. She smirked more widely. Then lowered her head closer to his and hissed menacingly in his ear.

'I hope you learnt your lesson, James Sirius Potter. If you ever mess with my hair again you will get far worse than this, you stupid git. Now when I let you go you will remove this ungodly colour from my hair, right?'

He nodded and Lily straightened up again, grinning again.

'Now, just to make sure you got the message. What colour is my going to be and will always stay?' she asked. James struggled for a moment and then managed to answer using words.

'Red'

'Correct. And what's the most horrible and disgusting colour on earth?' Lily questioned.

'Pink'

'That's right, James. Good boy' Lily patted him on the head and then stood up, flicking her pink locks over her shoulder.

'Now, fix my god damn hair!'

……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So, this thought just came to me…anyone other than Aussies know what the game Stacks or Stacks On is? I don't think I've ever heard of it other than at school and stuff. Oh well, there's an explanation in there anyway. XD I got the idea cause I played it with my friends today at school. It was pretty funny. I think we were a bit hypo. Just a little bit.

I hope you enjoyed it. =)

Review!


	14. The Benefits of Quidditch

A/N: It's been awhile since I last updated Moments. Sorry, but I've been working on 18 Ways to Maintain a Healthy Level of Insanity. Gosh, that's long. So, yeah but I just got this idea stuck in my head and had to write it. I came up with it when I was reading some Harry/Ginny fics. Yep, it's my first Harry/Ginny chapter! Hope you like it. XD

**Chapter 14: The Benefits of Quidditch**

Ginny Potter had been having a very stressful day. She had been woken up early this morning to discover an owl bearing a letter about her eldest son causing yet more trouble. Then, after having been lectured by James' Head of House, when she finally got to work, she was welcomed by her boss being in a terrible mood. Which caused Ginny to suffer in turn. So, after such a gruelling day, she was looking forward to finally getting home and spending a nice evening with her husband. Turns out her plans weren't going quite the way she had hoped.

"Gin, I'm sorry, but I have all this paperwork to do. Why don't you read a book, or something?" Harry replied shortly as he rummaged through a drawer for another quill. Ginny had thrown his other out the window when he didn't look at her. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she left the room before she was tempted to throw _Harry _out the window too.

"Well, looks like I have to resort to the good old backup plan again," Ginny muttered to herself with a grin. She strode briskly from the house, grabbing her broom on her way. Once she was out in the large backyard, she mounted and kicked off. Feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline, Ginny smiled. She sped toward the study window and knocked loudly on the glass. Harry looked up abruptly, automatically reaching for his wand, a habit that still lingered from the war. He smiled when he saw his wife hovering outside the window.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"Quick! Harry, you have to see this!" Ginny shouted excitedly, beckoning at him. He shot her a questioning look, but when he received no further response, sighed and left the room. Ginny swerved around and flew so she would be visible from the back door. Harry walked outside and looked up at her.

"So, what is it?" he asked with his arms folded. Ginny grinned.

"Watch this!"

Ginny dived, steep and dangerously. She heard Harry shout out in fear. He should know better, she had played professionally. She was in her element. Just as she was about to crash, Ginny wrenched up her broom, and flew smoothly out of the dive with her feet skimming the ground. She landed a few feet in front of Harry.

"What were you saying?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. Harry stared at her for a few moments before responding.

"Bedroom, now. Or maybe just inside," he added as an afterthought. Harry closed the distance between them, swept her into his arms and started carrying her back to the house. Ginny smirked broadly and said in a satisfied tone:

"Works every time."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

A/N: This may not make much sense to some of you. Or most…But in a lot of fanfics that I've read about this pair, they write about Harry finding Ginny very attractive when she plays Quidditch. Which I'm sure something of the sort happened in the books too…Well, he only hugged her but you know. Lol.

I just realised something yesterday. I'm rereading OTOP. And when I got to the hearing part, it says it takes place on the 12th of August. And Ginny's birthday is on the 11th, right? (At least I think it is) So why no mention of her birthday? I mean I know birthdays aren't really mentioned much, but still, even just a one-liner about a birthday dinner. Just thought I'd point that out. XD

I might update again soon, it depends on whether or not I decide to write another Lily Luna story. I have the idea, but do you think I should write it? I've already done 4 about her. =P

Review please!

P.S. Ok, I just remembered something. Does anyone know when ArchEnemy by Frank Beddor comes out in Australia? It's the last in the Looking Glass Wars trilogy. And I REALLY want it. But no one knows when it comes out here. I asked the people at Borders, and they didn't know. I've googled (hehe love that word) it. It was released in America on the 16th. :(

So, if anyone knows PM me please. Thanks. :)


	15. The Questioning of Sanity

So, no one told me whether or not to write another one about Lily, so I took that as a yes. XD Enjoy.

**Chapter 15: The Questioning of Sanity**

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. Summer would soon be over and the Weasleys and the Potters had gathered at the Burrow to spend one of the last days that they could together. The day had been peaceful. They played Quidditch, where Hugo had crashed spertacularly and had had to put up with his parents fussing over him ever since. It was a pleasant family get together, that is until a loud explosion took place in the kitchen.

_~:~:~:~_

"I swear on Merlin's grave, Mum, _I don't know how the cat got in there!"_ Lily shouted for the fifth time. Ginny laughed harshly and threw her hands up.

"Yes, and I'm sure it just decided to waltz inside the oven itself, right?"

"Exactly! That cat is insane!" Lily cried, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course it bloody is! It's _yours!"_

"Mother! Are you calling me a _nutter?_"

"Oh, come on. It's common knowledge!"

"Well, I get it from you! Everyone always says I'm just like you!"

"I'm not mad! I'm just a bit…" Ginny trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Psychotic? Bongers? Mentally unstable?" Lily supplied helpfully. Ginny scowled at her daughter.

"Well, I'm more sane then you, that's for sure" she snapped. Lily's eyes widened.

"And what makes you think that, Mother?"

"I've never managed to blow half the kitchen apart while making _toast,_" Ginny said triumphantly. Lily's mouth opened and shut repeatedly as she tried to come up with a valid retort.

"It was an accident! And it's not my fault! The toaster _hates _me!" she whined. Ginny laughed.

"See? I don't have relationships with my kitchen appliances," Ginny said smugly. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't have a pet rock"

"You leave Cynthia out of this!"

"Admit that it wasn't my fault the kitchen exploded! That toaster is plotting against me!"

"Never!"

Mrs Weasley sat sobbing in the middle of the destroyed kitchen, watching her daughter and grand-daughter fight and gazing in despair at the ruins of what had been her favourite place in the world.

"I just don't understand!" she wailed. "All Weasleys can cook excellently! Well…" she hesitated, glancing at Ginny and corrected herself. "All Weasleys can _cook, _at least." Ginny looked indignantly at her mother.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that she's a Potter as well, Mum," Ginny said grimly. "And if you've ever seen Harry in the kitchen…"

"Hey! It's not Dad's fault that the microwave blew up, I have my suspicions about that thing, too. I think the toaster may have corrupted it," Lily said in a hushed tone. Mrs Weasley gazed worriedly at her grand-daughter.

"Ginny, I think this one takes after you a bit _too _much, dear"

"I am NOT insane!" Ginny shrieked. From somewhere in the house the three women heard Harry shout out: "You just keep telling yourself that, love!"

**A/N:** Hmm…This was supposed to be about Lily's attempt at cooking, but somehow it turned out to be about her and Ginny's sanity. Ah well, I like it better this way. XD

Review please!


	16. Of Plots and Irrational Fears

**Of Plots and Irrational Fears**

The sky was overcast, just waiting for the right moment in which to shower the earth with its store of water. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, another warning. It was always like this, Harry thought grimly, on the day he was forced to return to Gringotts.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood anxiously outside the vast white marbled structure of Gringotts bank, nervously eyeing the fiercely stern faces of the goblins.

"Today's the day, Ron. I can feel it," Harry stated gravely. Ron nodded solemnly. "We knew it was inevitable, but that doesn't make facing it any easier. In fact, I think knowing makes it worse."

Ginnys' eyebrows were so highly rasied in disbelief, that they were becoming dangerously close to disappearing into her hairline. "You have got to be joking," she said flatly. Harry shook his head and put his hands deep in his pockets.

"Wish I was, love. Wish I was."

"For Merlins' sake!" Hermione cried. "You two have got to get over this irrational fear that the goblins are _going to get you." _

Ron sniffed huffily. "There's nothing irrational about it." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He's right, Gin. Those goblins have been plotting against us for years," Harry said earnestly, giving the guards yet another weary look.

"Just walking through the bloody doors gives me the shivers," added Ron, eyeing said doors suspiciously.

"Look, you are both being beyond ridiculous. You stole from them, what, twenty years ago?"

"Yes, but the goblins are patient. They've just been biding their time," interjected Harry. Ginny gave him a reproachful look before pressing on. "Well, I'm sure they've moved on. So just go in there and get some money so we can get going."

Harry and Ron exchanged frightened expressions. "Why can't you and Ginny go?" Ron asked his wife pathetically. "We think it'll be good for you two to confront this fear," Hermione answered brightly. Neither man replied for a moment.

"Fine," Harry said darkly. "But if they finally succeed in trapping us inside a vault, I hope you remember whose responsibility it will be. And the fact that I will be waiting in Heaven for the both of you to show up with a big, fat 'I told you so'."

"And I love you too, dear," Ginny said affectionately.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later..**_

"I'm guessing they didn't try to lock you inside a vault?"

"Not today…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

It has been so long since I last updated this story. Since I last uploaded at all, actually. But you know, Year 10. Meant to have figured out my entire future career by now, so no pressure kids *thumbs up*. Teachers can be so irritating.

I re-discovered the idea for this one-shot amongst the messy scribblings of a notebook I have under my bed, :P Hahah. I've been meaning to actually write it for an age, but, you know, I've been planning my life ^^.

I've missed fanfiction, haha.

Soo, I hope you like it. And please review, it really does mean so much more than a favourite or an alert. Even if I do like those too. ;)

lovenotwarXo.


End file.
